This invention is related to microwave power generators generally, and more particularly to a vacuum vessel microwave generator that is self-pulsing, self-oscillatory, simple, lightweight, and exhibits high peak power.
In the design of radar proximity fuzes and other small devices that require microwave power generation, it is desired to have a generator that is lightweight, small, of simple construction for high reliability, that has low power consumption and high peak power output. At present, semi-conductor devices are used, such as the IMPATT oscillator. However, the power output of these semi-conductor devices is limited to the order of watts with a low D.C. to microwave power conversion efficiency of approximately five percent in pulsed operation.
One of the major problems with the use of low power semi-conductor devices in radar proximity fuzes is that if high power electronic countermeasures are employed the low power devices are overpowered. This can either negate or lessen the effectiveness of the fuze.
Other microwave generators such as the magnetron, shown in the prior art, have a high peak power output. However, these devices are generally bulky and complex. For example, the magnetron requires power to heat the cathode and requires a magnet. Other devices require wave guides, multiple electrodes, multiple voltage inputs or another source of rf power. These factors make the devices bulky, heavy and/or high power consumers.
It is therefore one object of this invention to provide a microwave generator that exhibits high rf peak power output and requires no magnet.
It is another object of this invention to provide a microwave generator that is self-pulsing requiring no external switching or pulsing circuit.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a microwave generator that is lightweight and simple in construction.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a microwave generator that is self-oscillatory requiring no external source of pulsing energy.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide a microwave generator that has high conversion efficiency thereby decreasing power requirements.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.